Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)
by kim.christie32
Summary: Caskett is finally get married and as usual a case threatens their honeymoon fun. A sequel to my one shot Mr. and Mrs. Castle but it doesn't have to be read to follow. Can they still go on their honeymoon and solve the case without the other knowing?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is a sequel to my Caskett wedding story Mr and Mrs Castle. You don't have to read it to get this one but it can't hurt. This will be a case based fic that is a play off a spec script that I wrote and fell in love with. That being said there will be plenty of fluff and fun times between our favorite couple. Please let me know what you think. The story is all mapped out so updates are scheduled for once a week. ENJOY._**

* * *

Kate Beckett was no longer. In her place stood Kate Castle. Richard Castle was her husband. She was now a wife, a partner in crime, someone's better half. Even hours later sitting in the back of the limo it didn't seem real. She was married to her one and done. Finally.

Looking out the window as the city blurred by in a string of lights and color Kate's mind was lost in the memories of one of the best days of her life so far. From the look on his face as she came towards him down the aisle to the quickie they snuck in during their reception the day had been perfect.

Turning to her new husband, squeezing the hand she hadn't let go of for hours, she was struck by the love in his eyes. If she could spend the rest of her life seeing that look in those blue eyes she would be happy. "What are you thinking about Mr. Beckett?"

"How beautiful my wife looked today." he replied softly pulling her across the seat until their thighs touched through their wedding clothes.

Looking up at him wryly she couldn't resist teasing him. "You're married! What am I? Just your piece of ass on the side?" The instant reversal into their playful banter deflated the overcharged energy in the car immediately.

"While you do have a very nice ass you might know my wife. Pretty girl, thinks she can leap tall buildings in a single bound, carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, yet...still manages to laugh at some of my jokes. Oh and she made me the luckiest man in the world today by finally letting me become her one and done."

Kate let go of his hand trapped in hers to reach up and cup his cheek. Pulling him towards her she couldn't help the whispered I love you that slipped from her lips before they were pressed to his. Sighing as the kiss deepened Kate rolled to straddle his lap enjoying the feeling of Castle's strong body beneath hers. Just before they could escalate things further the car stopped in front of the loft.

"Take me home Mr. Castle. You're wife needs you."

* * *

Castle walked into his, their bedroom the next morning smiling at the sight in front of him. Kate Beckett-Castle, his wife of less than 24 hours was standing in nothing but a towel putting yet another shirt into the suitcase that was open in front of her. "Castle. Are you going to finish packing or are you going to spend the next two weeks naked?"

Castle did a double take, as Kate hadn't looked to see he was in the room. What kind of witchy powers did this woman have? How did she know he was behind her enjoying the view that the small towel allowed? "You walk around like an elephant herd. It's hard not to know where you are."

She turned to smile at him as he finally unglued his feet from the floor and made his way towards her. "For the record that mind reading thing you have going on is creepy. And I would be ok with _you_ spending our honeymoon naked."

"I'm sure you would." She rolls her eyes as he moves past her to the closet pulling a closed suitcase out and setting it on the bed next to hers. Using the proximity to his advantage he pulls her to him kissing her softly. She moves to kiss him again as her phone rings on her dresser. "Don't answer it." Her reply is coated in her disappointment "You know I'm on call until 5. It's not my fault I couldn't get all of today off. Maybe it won't be a body." Reluctantly he releases her to go answer the offending device. "It's always a body. I just wish that for once couldn't the murders of New York hold off until after office hours?" She smiles sadly at him as she answers.

With her distracted he goes about pulling some of her more covering outfits out of her bag. He goes about closing the significantly less packed bag when he hears her say, "We're on our way."

Castle can see by the look on her face as she approaches that this is not how she wanted to spend the first day as a married couple either. The kiss she places on his lips is soft and full of regret. She backs away still wearing nothing but a towel towards the closet. She's preparing herself to become Detective Beckett again and not Mrs. Castle, the one who had been with him minutes ago. At this sight he makes a decision. Case or no they are newlyweds and they are leaving today for their romantic tropical honeymoon. They will act like the people they were before her damn phone rang.

Moving quickly to catch up with her just as the towel hits the floor he grabs her from behind pushing her further into the closet before turning her around to kiss her. The kiss lasts until both of them are gasping for breath. She recovers first, much to his dismay, and says "Rick we don't have time for this. There's a body waiting for us across town."

Kissing her deeply again until they are both lost in groping hands he pulls back slightly to tell her "Kate as your husband I am telling you that you can take a little time on the first day of your honeymoon that you have to work to enjoy the perks of being married. Now stop talking Mrs. Castle and let me show you how good married life is going to be."

* * *

Forty five minutes and a second shower later Kate crosses under the crime scene tape with her new husband at her back. A flush creeps up her cheeks as she remembers what happened earlier with him behind her and the steam from the shower clouding her vision. The haze is lifted when Castle opens his mouth again to continue the whine he had started when they pulled up to the crime scene moments before. "Kate we are supposed to be on a plane in less than 10 hours. We should be packing, or in your case unpacking, and getting ready to head to a tropical paradise. In no story should we be going to yet another crime scene to investigate yet another murder."

Kate turns quickly to glare at Castle. "Not that I don't care about the justice that this poor person deserves." At Castle's sheepish look Kate continues past the uniforms and CSU techs that fill the small apartment. "Castle, you know this is my job. I can't just not do it because we got married yesterday. We will go but not until we solve this case. I promise."

Kate's not surprised when Castle remains pouting as she approaches Lanie who is squatting next to their victim. "Hey Lanie. What do you have for us?"

Lanie doesn't raise her head but from the way her eyes squint Kate knows that the next words out of her mouth are not going to be case related. "I'm going to have your butt if you don't let that husband of yours take you away from all of this. Some of us don't have private islands waiting for them." Before Kate can even respond a more cheerful Castle is responding from his position with Esposito and Ryan. "Thank you Lanie. I sometimes don't think she understands."

"Oh I'm not doing this for you Writer Boy. Our girl here needs a break. And that wedding wasn't enough."

Sending glares to the two of them while trying to stifle the smile that wants to escape at the memory of yesterday, Kate tries to return the room to the task at hand. "The victim Lanie. What do you have on the victim?"

"Alright. Victim is Melissa Carson, 25 years old. Cause of death as you can see looks to be a single GSW to the chest."

Kate doesn't notice her husband's approach until his voice is right behind her. "Looks like it went straight through the heart." She looks closer at the wound to see that the placement is very close to where the marred skin lies on her chest. Unconsciously her hand comes up to rub on her own scar as she asks Lanie "Sniper?" Castle's hand on her shoulder brings her back to the present and a quick squeeze in thanks is all the exchange needed. Castle would understand what the sight would do to her; he's been with her through it all. That mark on her skin signifies more than just the bullet that ripped through her. It was the starting point that put her on the road to Castle.

She would like to believe that it was inevitable that they would be here together today but had she not been forced to face feelings long repressed by his confession on that green grass they might not have been. That bullet changed her life just as the bullet that killed their victim changed hers. That is why they are here. One life has been changed forever but it's those around them who are left to live without them that deserve someone fighting for them and the justice they seek. The way Castle would have for her and she did for her mother.

She is snapped back to the present when Lanie answers her question "No, shot appears to be from close range. Shell casings indicates a .357. I'm putting time of death between midnight and 2 am. Defensive wounds on her arms indicate she put up one hell of a fight."

Kate rises from the spot next to Melissa's body "Thanks Lanie." She turns to find Ryan talking with Castle and walks over to them. "Hey Ryan. What do we know?"

Ryan looks at the notepad in his hands before saying "No signs of forced entry. Looks like our killer used a pillow as a poor man's suppressor but no signs of a gun. Door was locked when a co-worker arrived to check on her. Landlord was the one who let her in. Ms. Carson was a dedicated worker and when she didn't show up today they became concerned." Kate looks from the pillow being bagged by a CSU tech and around the rest of the room trying to replay the scene in her head when Castle asks, "Where did she work?"

"Lewis and Associates. They are a financial consulting firm based in the Upper East Side."

Kate takes one more glance around the apartment before responding, "Ok, you and Espo canvas the building. See if any of her neighbors saw or heard anything last night. Castle and I will go check out her work."

* * *

Castle is starting to get frustrated. He loves his wife. He has a wife. But he is getting frustrated with this whole case. It's not going to be a fast solve and they have plans. Sexy plans involving little to no clothing and a private beach. But as Kate parks the cruiser in front of the high rise holding the work place of their newest victim he is ready to be anywhere else.

"Kate this is not what I had in mind when I told you I wanted to take you places for our honeymoon."

"I know you didn't Castle but this is where we are." she sighs.

"But we have plans. What about them?"

"We will follow through with them when we find the person who shot Melissa Carson."

"But Kate." he whines.

Kate turns quickly at the whine in his tone clearly not amused. She really is sexy when she's angry but not so much when it's directed at him. He can tell by the hushed tone of her voice in the lobby that this is not something he's going to like. "Castle listen to me. I get it. This is not what I had planned either but here we are. An innocent person was murdered last night and it's my job to find the person who did it. Please just help me do my job right now and we will get to back to the happy newlywed couple we were a couple hours ago."

The elevator has reached the floor they need by the time Kate is done and Castle can't decide what is better. That Kate is feeling the same back and forth that he is or that she is just as happy now that they are married as he is. She's not hiding from their honeymoon with this case she's just struggling to do the job that she has. Trying to mask the emotions rolling through him and maintain their usual working relationship Castle can't help but tease her just a little bit more. "Come on Kate. How about we compromise? A quickie on the way back to the precinct after we finish here. We haven't christened the back seat of your Charger yet."

Kate rolls her eyes at him but he can see the smile she is trying to fight. "In your dream Writer Boy."

"It's Writer Man and how many times do I have to tell you Mrs. Castle? My dreams come true."

He discretely grabs her hand squeezing it once as they both smile. His dreams came true again yesterday when she walked down the aisle towards him and became his wife. Just like his dreams came true the night she showed up on his doorstep soaking wet and wanting him or the day that she said yes to him at their swings and put his ring on her finger. Yes his dreams have been slowly coming true since she walked into that book party and took him in for questioning. Castle can't help but believe that his dreams have always been about Kate he just didn't know it at the time. He is snapped back to reality when they are being escorted back to an office and Kate finally releases his hand but not before flashing him a smile over her shoulder.

* * *

Kate really doesn't like the slime ball sitting across from them. Brian Lewis looks every bit the wealth maker image that he wants to portray. His seat at the oak desk is surrounded by pictures of most of the Fortune 100 wealthiest people but she's not impressed. In her career Kate has learned to see past the image and into the person beyond. Her partner seated next to her is an example of what happens when she does. As it is in this case all she sees under the exterior is a man who wants the power and wealth his clients have. "Mr. Lewis, I understand you sent someone to check on Melissa when she didn't show up for work today. Was it that uncommon for her to not come into work that it required someone to go there personally?"

"Yes I did Detective and yes it was. You see Melissa was my right hand. I brought her in three years ago. She's been my personal assistant since."

"In those three years you two must have learned a little about each other. Do you know if she has any family or a boyfriend we can get in contact with?"

"Melissa was orphaned at 16 when her parents died in a car accident. She never mentioned having any other family and I assume by her being put in the system there wasn't any. We all spent most of our time here at work but I believe she may have been dating someone. I can't be sure though. There have been some office rumors about it but I don't put much weight into those."

Kate sat a little straighter in her chair. Something about the way Brian was acting wasn't adding up. Before she could put her suspicions into words Castle spoke up. "What kind of rumors?"

"We tried to have a professional relationship Mr. Castle."

Before Brian could finish his thought Kate pounced. "Tried to? You were her boss, her employer, what wasn't professional about the relationship?"

"Spending as much time with someone as we did you get to know them as more than just an employee."

"So you knew her as more than an employee but you can't be sure if she had a boyfriend? Which is it Mr. Lewis?"

"Both I suppose. We talked but she never brought it up and I never asked."

"Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to hurt Melissa?"

"Melissa was loved by everyone. I don't know who would have done this to her. She will be greatly missed around here."

It is clear to Kate that they won't be getting any more out of Mr. Lewis. With a small nod to Castle they both rise from their seats extending hands in his direction. "Thank you Mr. Lewis. I'll be in touch if we need anymore information." Brian shakes their hands quickly. As they begin to walk towards the door he clears his throat stopping them. Kate looks over her shoulder as Brian says, "Can you let me know when her body is released? I would like to give her some kind of funeral."

Kate is stunned by the slightly odd request but has the state of mind to respond. "I'll have the medical examiners office get in touch with you." As they resume their walk out of the office Kate turns to see the same puzzled look on Castle's face. Why would an employer be concerned about an employee having a funeral unless the relationship went beyond the office?

* * *

Castle can tell that Kate is getting more than a little annoyed with his continued text message conversation as they drive towards the precinct. So what if he is calling in reinforcements to make sure that Kate is willing to get on that plane tonight? She will thank him when they wake up tomorrow morning to the ocean air blowing through the windows. After he catches her third glare in less than five minutes he decides it's time to distract her from his ongoing text conversation and back onto the case. If nothing else maybe they can solve this one fast and he can have some alone time with her at the loft before the flight. God he wants her.

"Why would a guy who rubs elbows with that kind of money want to pay for a funeral for his assistant?"

Kate seems to be caught of guard by his sudden question and the red tint to her cheeks points at her thought process following his to the activities they shared in the shower this morning.

"Maybe he cared for her and without any living family he feels compelled to."

"Or maybe they were having an affair and he feels guilty for it so the funeral is his way of washing his hands of it forever. Oh, maybe he killed her to hide the affair and it's way of absolving himself."

"I'll buy that the affair is plausible but I don't see Brian Lewis as the killing type. I don't think he can tie his own shoes without someone's assistance. Wouldn't want to get those pretty hands of his dirty."

"Why Detective Beckett I do believe I am rubbing off on you."

"You did a fair amount off rubbing me off last night. But we haven't tried you rubbing off on me."

Castle almost chokes on the sip of coffee he had just taken. Did Kate really just say that? He loves this woman. Even in the middle of a case she is teasing him. They need to get home and fast. He is about to respond when her phone rings. He answers for her when he sees that it's Esposito driving, putting it on speaker. "Beckett."

"Hey Beckett. Looks like our vic had a boyfriend. Grant King. He lives in Hartford. I'm sending you his information now. Canvas also popped a guy in the building approaching our vic's apartment during our time of death window. Witness is with a sketch artist now."

"Great. Any news on the murder weapon?"

"No gun was found in the apartment but we have uniforms checking nearby dumpsters. Looks like this may have been a robbery gone wrong. Some electronics are missing. CSU is finishing up as we speak so we should have the full report soon."

"Ok let's look at traffic cams for any signs of our guy when we get the sketch. Also run a comparison to her boss Brian Lewis. I got a vibe from that guy."

"I'll look into his history as well. Why don't you two stop and grab some food on the way back? We're starving." his voice becoming distracted near the end.

"Will do."

Castle hangs up the phone and gives Kate an eyebrow wiggle when she looks at him. "Don't even think about it Castle."

"Come on Kate. The loft is five minutes away and on the way to the station. We can stop into your favorite deli from there. No one will ever know."

He can't believe it when it looks like she is actually considering it. Kate Beckett sneaking away from a case to have a quickie. But he isn't dealing with Kate Beckett, this is Kate Castle and she is full of surprises. When she parks in front of their building he wastes no time in exiting the car and rushing her into the lobby.

* * *

Esposito hangs up the phone after finishing with Beckett and turns expecting to fill in Ryan on their next steps. Captain Gates interrupts him before he can even speak. "What do we have gentlemen?"

"Melissa Carson looks to have been killed in a robbery gone wrong. A few items were missing from her apartment and we still haven't located the murder weapon. We believe that he surprised her, she fought back and he shot her. We have a witness that saw an unknown male leaving the building quickly during our time of death window."

"Where are we on a sketch?" It comes out as a question but both men know she means it as an order. How she manages that tone, no one can understand.

Esposito answers for his partner. "It should be done shortly. We are going to compare it to the video from the area as well as her co-workers and boss."

"Looks like you two have this under control. I would like to wrap this case quickly and allow Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett the opportunity to make it to their honeymoon."

They reply in unison with a yes sir as she returns to her office shutting the door. Espo is sitting at his computer uploading footage when Ryan says, "She might actually like Castle now."

"I don't know man, a couple weeks of not having to watch the newlyweds make goo goo eyes at each other might be nice."

"Jealous much Javi? Wish it was you and Lanie?"

Espo doesn't reply but turns back to his work ignoring the pain that flares in his chest. If only it could be Lanie and him.

* * *

Thirty minutes and one amazing trip to the loft later Kate sees Castle coming out of the deli, bags and coffees in hand, as she finishes up her call. She rubs a hand down her face in frustration. All the relaxation that Castle had managed to achieve not twenty minutes ago was lost during that call.

It's never easy to notify a victim's family that their love one is gone but it's even worse when it's over the phone. Without chance to reassure people in person the words of condolence and promises for justice seem hollow and fall of deaf ears. The call to Grant King hadn't been any different. He was heartbroken and the only thing she could do was work her hardest to find the killer.

Castle stumbling into the car breaks her from her reverie. He manages to right all the bags and hand her a coffee while sitting in his familiar seat. He's always here when she needs him and he must pick up on her mood. Without looking at her he manages to pinpoint her grief in a single word. "Boyfriend?"

"Yea. He didn't take the news to well. He's catching the next train back into the city."

"Can't be easy living that far away from the person you love."

How does he do that? He manages to find the one thing that hits the hardest. What if it had been Castle to receive that phone call when she was in DC? What would he have done? "We did it for a couple months."

"And do you remember how hard that ended up being. Thank god for phones with cameras and waterproof cases."

She can't help the smile that comes out. The gratitude for this man who manages to make her smile in the face of death, who can break her out of her own head so quickly. This is why she showed up and why she married him. But his comment can't come without repercussion so she smacks his chest. He grabs her hand before she can manage to bring it back to the steering wheel. He places a kiss to the back of it before allowing her to continue driving.

This man who loves her so fiercely and has all of her love deserves more than she can ever give him. That is why they are getting back to the precinct as fast as possible to finish up this case. She has plans for her husband that have nothing to do with this case and everything to with the little black number she hid at the bottom of her suitcase when they were at the loft.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance. These first several chapters a heavy case work until the fun in the sun actually begins. As with any story the build up will be worth it in the end. Enjoy this next piece in what I think will be a very fun journey for these two characters.**_

Rides in Beckett's cruiser used to be torture for Castle. The time spent navigating the always-busy streets of New York was his own personal hell. At least until he got the pleasure of having her love him. Twenty minute stretches smelling nothing but her scent cherries and that natural smell that was just her. He was faced with her hand that was there for the grabbing but always just slightly out of reach. Yet he had nothing to distract himself from the sweet torture that was her. All of this led him to spend more and more time advancing his Angry Birds high scores.

Since they have been together Angry Birds has taken a back seat to pleasant conversations and the occasional touch or brush of fingers. Very rarely does he have to fall back into the pattern of using his phone as a weapon against her. This ride however is different. This ride back to the precinct, after a very fulfilling stop home, his phone has returned. He would love nothing more than to spend this time stuck behind yet another accident talking to his wife but there are plans to be put into action, favors to be called in. Their interlude at home has only made his desire to get his wife rushed off on their honeymoon more prominent.

She must have caught on to his technique because the huffs and not so subtle glares she sends across the car are increasing by the block. Finally when the last of his contacts responds with a positive in his direction he returns his full attention to the car. What awaits him is not what he expected.

After the pure unadulterated passion they just shared at the loft he never expected to look into the eyes of his wife and see pure fire staring back at him. His wife wants him and she wants him right now.

They haven't spoken since they left the deli and if his memory is correct the last thing that was said before the little device in his pocket distracted him was memories of their time away from each other when she tired her hand on the national stage. Oh yes, their days of video chats and showers together despite the hundreds of miles between them. That explains the look.

Reaching across the console he tests the limits of this version of Kate Castle, one he didn't think he would get to see this early in their marriage, and see what he can get away with. He did get her to agree to a quickie in the middle of a case after all. His hand lightly rests on her thigh just above her knee when he finally risks touching. The cars in front of them are stalled and don't look to be moving anytime so he risks moving his hand higher.

When he receives no words, slaps, movements away or any other negative indicators he pushes his hand and his luck higher. That is all the encouragement he needs. The rest of this slight delay will be spent in silence but both of them will find some enjoyment of being trapped in the flow of traffic together.

* * *

They are finishing their lunch by the time the sketch comes through. Beckett and Castle sit side by side on her desk when Epsosito brings it over to the board. She looks over the sketch before she asks, "Any idea who we're looking at?"

Ryan rushes to the group before Espo can ever respond. "I think I might know. CSU report just came in and they were able to pull a print from the desk. Matches to one Simon Lark. Look familiar?" Ryan slaps the DMV photo next to the sketch Espo had hung. The mirror images stare back at the group. Finally it looks like they might be making the progress they need to find out what happened to Melissa Carson. Castle barely registers Beckett's question in his rush to get to the next part and out the door. "What do we know about Mr. Lark?"

"Simon Lark, age 30, has a been a long time customer of the NYPD. Started with petty thefts at age 8 which graduated to B&amp;E's at 18. His latest arrest was six months ago for aggravated assault, resisting arrest and attempted robbery. Seems the homeowner walked in on him during his attempt to flee the scene. Things got a little messy after that."

This guy sparks Castle's interests. "Six months and he's already out?" he asks.

Esposito is reading over the file Ryan brought on Simon so he answers, "Says here he got released on a technicality. Someone messed up the processing of some key evidence and they had to drop all of the charges."

Beckett's up out of her seat and pulling on her coat as she says, "Sounds like we have a winner. Got an address?" Castle can see the spark that only having a lead can bring to her eyes as she waits for Ryan to write down an address on a post it note. They might be getting off to their honeymoon after all. All that stands between them and the beach is one low life and a confession.

* * *

The ride to Simon Lark's apartment is full of comfortable silence. The partners know how this goes after so many cases worked together. There is no need to strategies what comes next. Their communication in these situations has never been stronger. It also helps that Castle does as he's told now. There have been too many close calls to risk either one of their lives.

They gear up outside the building together at the trunk. What once was a solo task now has become a team effort. Both securing Velcro holds and fit of vests before a quick kiss and an I love you is exchanged. That small change in ritual brings a comfort and reminder that they are here for each other, watching the others backs in whatever situation they face ahead of them.

The group finds the apartment with little issue and are flanked at the door ready for action. As has always been the case Beckett is at the lead and Castle at the rear. Guns drawn and ready Beckett gives Epso the signal and he knocks forcefully on the thin door. "Simon Lark. NYPD. Open Up." The wait in between the announcement and the next knock stretches for what feels like minutes but is only mere seconds. Finally after several attempts Beckett gives the ok and the door is kicked in. Controlled chaos follows as rooms are cleared and the scene is secured.

Only when the final clear has been given does Castle enter the apartment. The relief at having a lead slowly dissipates as the realization that their suspect is not here. Castle's disappointment must show on his face more than he would like when he looks at his wife's face and sees it reflected back to him in a small smile. This case needs to be over with and fast.

Castle explores the small apartment while the rest of the team works around him.

"No signs of him."

"Let's get CSU down here. Maybe we'll get lucky and he kept a souvenir."

Castle feels his wife walk up next to him in front of the small desk he just found. When he turns to look at her he bumps the desk causing several things to fall. In the process the laptop that was open is brought back to life. Both of them look at the screen seeing not pictures of Simon but of Melissa Carson. "Either Simon Lark has added stalking to his repertoire or this is Melissa's missing laptop."

Beckett nods her agreement while turning to back the room. "Looks like we have our guy."

Ryan stands from the bed on the opposite side. "Found this under the mattress. Looks to be a .357. Recently fired. This could be our murder weapon."

And just like that the spark and hope is back. Beckett snaps into command. "Let's put out an APB on Simon and I want surveillance on this place as soon as CSU finishes. Maybe he'll come back." Her phone interrupts her instructions. Without looking up she starts out the room saying, "Lanie's got something for us. You coming Castle?" Who is he not to follow that amazing woman?

* * *

Beckett can't help but glance at Castle again. He's been on his phone all day. When was the last time this has happened? It's not that she's suspicious but it's odd that he is ignoring her so much.

Ok so he's not really ignoring her. The traffic jam they had to endure on the way back with lunch did end in a pleasurable experience but that was after he spent over twenty minutes texting.

Who is he talking to?

It can't be Alexis because she knows she has class all day. Martha can't figure out how to send anything other than those annoying little picture emojii's. What is he up to?

Her detective instincts come out and the need to get answers overpowers her will to let him be. She doesn't want to start this marriage as a nagging wife but who says there is anything wrong with getting some answers.

"You do realize we might have to delay our vacation."

As opening lines go that might be one of her most effective. She might as well have told him she's pregnant. He drops the phone so fast that it bounces off the seat and lands somewhere near his feet on the floorboards. He turns to her and from the quick glance she allows he has the full-blown kicked puppy look aimed at her.

Good thing she has grown immune to its witchy powers. Kind of.

"No Kate. We have plans. Sexy plans."

"Rick, I would love nothing more than to follow through with those plans, especially the sexy ones, but this is still my case. I can't just jet off in the middle of it. You know that."

"Yes you can."

"Castle." Her voice his only warning but of course he choices to ignore her like always.

"You can and you will. You need a break Kate. We need a break. With everything that has been going on we really need several vacations. I'll settle for just this one. You need to step away from being Detective Beckett for a little while and embrace being Mrs. Castle."

"I do love being Mrs. Castle. But if I remember correctly you just got to see Mrs. Castle twice now today despite working this case."

He gets a starry look to his eyes as he remembers both instances when her control slipped and she allowed herself to be the newlywed that she is. Not her most professional work but she doesn't regret it. She rolls her eyes and lands a smack to his chest when he doesn't return to reality.

"Kate, you have just gotten a preview of what fun it is to be a Castle. Let me say you are taking to the role nicely but let's finish up this case so I can help you realize your full potential."

Why did she fall in love with a man child?

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Castle is back on his phone by the time they arrive at the morgue. Whatever agreement they reached in the car over has allowed him to return to his other conversations. It's not slowly driving Beckett insane, at least she would never admit to it.

He always has liked pulling her pigtails and this is just another way of doing that. She won't give him the satisfaction of reacting. Even if she does want to take the blasted device and throw it into the busy traffic outside her window.

She takes the high road and exits the car intent on getting this visit with Lanie over with but her husband remains rooted to the seat. She's almost to the door before he is jogging to catch up with her, face full of apologies.

"Castle if you want to see the bikini I bought the other week you might want to get your head out of your phone and back onto the case."

She can't tell which hit more to home, the reprimand or the thought of her in a bikini, but she'll take whichever because he is instantly back to being her partner. The quick squeeze to her hand accompanying his words her reassurance. "I'm sorry. Full focus here with you from here on out. Not that I'm not ever 100% focused on you."

He just never knows when to quit while he's ahead. "One word Castle. Halo."

With that she is in the building and on her way down to see Lanie, a sad puppy following behind her the whole way.

* * *

Castle loves when he can get her riled up in a short amount of time. Over the years he has learned exactly which buttons to push in what combination to get the Beckett he wants. Sappy Beckett, annoyed Beckett, giggly Beckett or his least favorite but sometimes-necessary angry Beckett.

That's how he knows exactly what to say as they step into the elevator to get her right where he needs her. It doesn't hurt that he is a little annoyed at her comment about his video games. It was one time and really they came to an agreement about it.

They are walking into the morgue when he gets to the important part of their little argument. "I'm just saying, it's a private beach. The possibilities are endless."

Lanie Parish has never been one to shy away from eavesdropping on a conversation, a trait that Castle has used to his advantage before. This time she just happens to have a little prior knowledge of the conversation she is hearing.

She doesn't miss a beat or even look up from her clipboard when she responds, "Possibilities for what?" His mother would be impressed with her acting skills.

Their brain connection leads them to both respond with "Nothing." without missing a beat. Lanie just smirks across the table at them. "Mmmhmm. Keep your little secrets but I'll get the details eventually."

The look his wife sends Lanie has broken hardened criminals before but the ME just stares back continuing on like she is on the receiving end of the world's biggest smile.

"What do you have for us Lanie?"

"I was able to pull the slug so ballistics should be able to match to the weapon. Also time of death still stands at midnight to two AM."

When she doesn't continue with more information after several seconds Castle can see the wheels in Beckett's head start to turn. She was always smarter than most people gave her credit for. He's in trouble for sure.

She wouldn't kill him this soon would she.

"Lanie, you could have told me all of this over the phone. Why did you drag us down here in the middle of our investigation for that?"

"If I had called you then I wouldn't be able to try to convince you to leave with this man."

Damn it Lanie. She just had to throw him under the bus for this one didn't she. Beckett is shooting daggers between the two of them and one of them isn't going to make it out of this room alive. His money's on himself. She rounds on him and instincts have him backing away slowly. "You put her up to this didn't you?"

He raises his hands defensively out of instinct. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Save it Writer Boy. Lanie I will go on my honeymoon, with my idiot husband over there, if we can solve this case. You know how it goes."

Whatever mystical powers Lanie posses he needs to learn because in the blink of an eye his spitfire of a wife has softened to a kitten. How did she do that without saying a word?

"Kate, we all just want what's best for you. You need a break. We all know it. The boys are more than capable of finishing this case up."

She may have softened but she still isn't listening. She's half way out the door when she says, "I don't have time for this." Lanie is apologizing behind him as he races to catch up to Kate at the elevator.

He's in for a long, silent ride back to the precinct now. Stupid favors, stupid phone.

* * *

Castle's been quiet since she left him behind in the morgue. Scary quiet now that she thinks about it. He must think she's really mad at him.

It's not that she is, she's just annoyed. Annoyed that they caught a case two hours before she went off call. Annoyed that she is at the precinct instead of at home celebrating with Castle. Annoyed that he doesn't seem to understand that as much as she wants to go on their honeymoon, which she does badly, that she has a job that she has to see through. This is who she is and he knew that when he married her.

She doesn't stop on her way to the murder board because every delay to this case is a delay in time well spent somewhere else more tropical. "Where are we on Simon Lark?"

Epso like always is the first up with an update. All these years and he's still the eager beaver. "Canvas of his building pointed us in the direction of a local bar he frequents. Uniforms are on their way to check it out now."

Ryan adds in his information and finally their back on track. "I went over the video from outside the vic's building. Simon showed up several times over the last two weeks."

Her once silent husband can't help jumping back into the case and that's one of the reasons she loves him. He needs answers as badly as she does. "Which means he could have known Melissa's schedule. Maybe Melissa changed up her routine and surprised him. It wouldn't be the first time he had to act out of self preservation."

Now they're getting somewhere. She doesn't register Espo's phone ringing or his rush to answer it. Her brain is busy putting the puzzle pieces together. "With his history I would say that none of this helps his case. There is always the chance that he knows someone in the building."

"A career criminal in that apartment building? I don't think so. Simon Lark is a career thief and that building is prime real estate. No doorman, no real security measures. They are just asking for a break in." She loves this man and how his mind works. This is so not the time to think about other ways he puts is mind to work that she loves.

Espo's voice pulls her from her inappropriate thoughts, "Uniforms found Simon Lark."

"Well Castle. Looks like we might make that plane after all."

If she is spending the rest of her life in the warmth of his smile the one he is giving her right now will last her. His pure joy builds her up for the interrogation she faces and every other challenge they will face.

_TBC..._

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. This story is getting closer to a lot of Casketty goodness. Just stick with it and I promise the reward will be worth it. Thank you for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This one is case heavy yet again. I'm sorry if case fics aren't your thing. I'm trying to tell a story, as it would be presented to us on screen with the added benefits of not having networks to sensor the good stuff. I feel like I say this every time but this is all leading up to fluffy times. But thank you for reading. ENJOY!**_

He's been rooted in his chair since the boys broke the news that Simon Lark was on his way in. Since the phone rang this morning and his beautiful plans started going up in smoke, Castle feels his first waves of hope. Maybe they will wrap this case up in time to whisk Kate off. Now they just have to break Simon Lark.

Poor bastard doesn't know what's coming to him. This is where Kate is her best; once that interrogation door closes she is like a caged animal that can only be released by the truth. The truth that inevitably everyone who sits opposite of her spills like a confession to a priest.

For now she stands like a statue facing the murder board. He knows she is looking over the few facts they have, breaking down the case in an effort to rope Mr. Lark in. The folder that rests under her folded arms holds all of his past sins, a road map of how he got here. All of these small details they have collected through the boring police work he used to scoff at now are the keys to his release from this place.

He loves watching her in this environment. It's where he fell in love with her. Well, technically he fell in love with her across the table in interrogation 2 but that's beside the point. Detective Beckett is a force to be reckoned with and hot as hell. The way her mind works rivals his when it comes to the more gruesome sides of humanity.

He can't keep quiet anymore. Excited as he was after hearing they had a new lead, he still hasn't dared speaking more than a couple words to his wife. This marriage is much too young to risk a fight over something as stupid as calling in Lanie for backup. In hindsight, maybe he should have just left it alone and trusted his wife to want to go on their honeymoon. But as they say hindsight is 20/20 and he really just wants to be on the beach.

But as much as he wants that he also wants justice for Melissa Carson, just maybe they don't have to be the ones to deliver it this time. Espo and Ryan are perfectly capable of wrapping up this case. They've solved many on their own before.

Breaking himself out of his selfish thoughts that seem to always bring him back to the image of Kate in a bikini or less on the beach he returns his focus back to the task in front of him. "Do you think Simon really had this all planned out?"

She startles slightly at the sound of his voice for the first time in a while. It's rare that Castle is quiet so he must really think he's in trouble. She could put him out of his misery but what fun would that be. Let him squirm just a little bit longer. In the driest tone she can manage she says, "His repeat visits to the scene of the robbery, I think was. Melissa coming home in the middle of him robbing the place was not."

One look back and she knows he's remorseful. It's not like she was mad in the first place just frustrated with having a case this soon after their wedding and having it loom over their honeymoon. She just wants to be Mrs. Castle for a couple weeks. Is that too much to ask from the universe?

Before she can put Castle out of his misery and tell him that they are ok Captain Gates is sticking her head out of her office. "Beckett, Castle my office. Now."

Castle shoots up out of his chair, threatening to send it toppling backwards. Gates is back in her office, missing the small feat of acrobatics that he performs not quite gracefully to keep himself and the chair upright. Kate can't keep the smirk off her face as they walk in silence towards the open office door. She also can't help ribbing just a little bit on the way. "What did you do this time?"

He looks like a little boy on the way to the principal's office when he responds. It's a miracle he can speak over the large pouty lip he has protruding. "Why is it always something I did?"

Oh he walked right into that one didn't he? He knows her opinion on that particular subject with a single glare from her. It's not his fault that things seem to happen to him more often than they do her. He's curious by nature and he touches things. Something he has learned that Kate likes in the right setting, behind closed doors.

They walk into the office to see Gates already seated behind her desk. Both of them can tell this will be a brief meeting when there is no indication that they should sit. So they stand together waiting for the Captain to speak, a little apprehensive of where this meeting will go.

"Any updates on the case Detective?"

Kate sees Castle's exhale of relief as she starts to address Gates. "Uniforms are brining Simon Lark in as we speak. Video and prints have him in Melissa's apartment during our time of death. We are just waiting on ballistics to match his gun to the bullet we recovered. It's looks like Simon is our guy."

"Ok Detective. After you interrogate Mr. Lark you and Mr. Castle are out of here. There will no interruption to your vacation."

"But sir?"

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito will be handling the end of this one. It's clear we have a suspect in custody and I'm confident that you can get a full confession. I want the two of you out of my precinct as soon as you're done with Mr. Lark."

Kate deflates at being kicked off her case but manages a solid, "Yes sir." in response. She doesn't like not finishing out cases. It's not in her to not see things through. She moves to leave the room as Gates speaks again.

"Mr. Castle I trust you to take care of my best detective for the next couple weeks."

First she kicks them off of the case then she has to go and inflate his ego by making his job to take care of her. Could this get any worse?

Ok it's not that he didn't already have that power after the vows they exchanged and the new rings that rest on their fingers but still. She can practically see him inflating from here.

He holds back a smirk as he says, "Yes sir." Captain Gates just released his wife to his custody for the next two weeks. Maybe she's starting to like him after all. He even swears he sees a smile cross her face as they exit the office.

Now to diffuse the potential bomb that is Kate. It's likely that she feels ganged up on and a little put out at not getting to see her case to the finish but there might not be much to do after she breaks Simon. He catches up to her at the murder board. "What was that?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Before she can continue her thought the elevator arrives and two uniforms escort Simon Lark off. Time to have a little fun, before having a lot more with her husband. If she has to be kicked out of here might as well make the best of it. Both before they leave and after.

* * *

Simon Lark continues to study the cuffs they have him secured to the table with. For a repeat offender he seems a little uncomfortable in the room. Maybe it has to do with the steely glare of the detective across from him. Kate isn't up for playing games right now and it shows on her face.

"Mr. Lark, do you know why you're here?"

"Another wonderful example of police work I would assume."

Oh he's cocky, that just makes this even more fun.

"You were seen leaving an apartment building where a robbery and homicide occurred this morning. You're fingerprints were found on the scene. When we searched your apartment earlier we found a gun that matches our murder weapon. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Simon sits a little straighter in the chair as the words murder and murder weapon are thrown around. Twisting his fingers together in a clearly nervous habit, he looks a little less cocky the longer Kate talks.

"Murder weapon? Wait you think I killed someone?"

"Come on Simon. Do you really expect me to believe that you just happened to be in that building when someone was robbed and killed and you didn't have anything to do with it? We know you're history Simon. It doesn't look good."

"But it doesn't prove that I killed her."

"Simon, we have footage of you entering and leaving the building. We found our victims laptop at your apartment. You have a recently fired gun stashed next to the laptop. You look guilty as hell."

"I want a lawyer."

Gotcha sucker. A confession without a lawyer would be more satisfying but with the evidence they have it's only a matter of time before they have one. This case is closing around him faster than he can realize.

Now to get back to her partner and prepare her exit.

* * *

Kate is sitting at her desk when Castle returns with her coffee. After getting Simon to lawyer up it was just a matter of a little paperwork and the wait for the lawyer to arrive before they left. The least he could do in that time was make her some coffee. After handing it off and indulging in a brief squeeze of her hand he sits in his chair.

"So Simon gets caught by Melissa, panics and shoots her before fleeing the scene. Why grab the laptop on the way out?"

"According to what the uniform who picked him up said he just robbed the apartment. Claims she wasn't there when he was. Robbery but not murder."

"And you believe him?"

"He has means and opportunity but all of our evidence points to him being our killer. It looks like an open and shut case."

"Then why do I get the sense that your are not convinced?"

"There is just something there that I can't put my finger on. He seemed surprised when I brought up the murder but then knew that it was a woman that was dead. He was there."

"Why Detective Beckett are you saying your Spidey Sense is tingling about this one?"

"I wouldn't go that far but there is something that I'm just not seeing."

Castle looks from the murder board to Kate. He has always trusted her instincts as a detective. She's the top in her field in his humble opinion so if there is something that is not setting right with her who is he to argue. What is the point of a vacation if she is going to spend it pouring over case details in her head? Better figure out what it is now before they leave. He can wait to have his wife to himself just a little bit longer. "Would a stroll through the crime scene help put this whole thing to rest for you? I want you to be able to focus on more relaxing things in the near future."

This is one of the things that she loves about this man. Others would be upset or turned off by her need to work during what should be a happy time for them. They wouldn't understand that she couldn't just abandon a case. It's one of her flaws and has come between her and a man more than once but not her husband. Not only is he still here helping but also is putting off his immediate needs in favor of hers.

She stands and starts to grab her things without even responding. They turn to head towards the elevators when Gates appears at her office door. "My office you two." Oh no what now?

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Where we left off…_

_Castle looks from the murder board to Kate. He has always trusted her instincts as a detective. She's the top in her field in his humble opinion so if there is something that is not setting right with her who is he to argue. What is the point of a vacation if she is going to spend it pouring over case details in her head? Better figure out what it is now before they leave. He can wait to have his wife to himself just a little bit longer. "Would a stroll through the crime scene help put this whole thing to rest for you? I want you to be able to focus on more relaxing things in the near future."_

_This is one of the things that she loves about this man. Others would be upset or turned off by her need to work during what should be a happy time for them. They wouldn't understand that she couldn't just abandon a case. It's one of her flaws and has come between her and a man more than once, but not her husband. Not only is he still here helping but also putting off his immediate needs in favor of hers._

_She stands and starts to grab her things without even responding. They turn to head towards the elevators when Gates appears at her office door. "My office you two." Oh no what now?_

* * *

Kate and Rick can't help but feel like two children called to the principals office as they make their way into Gates office. They were so close into wrapping things up to leave. What could they have possibly done now?

It's not like Castle had the chance to do anything really devious. Right? He's been with her this whole time and from what she's seen his phone has been safely stored in his pocket. It's an open and shut case for the most part despite her apprehension towards their suspect. Blame her need for answers and maybe a little lack of sleep since before the wedding.

She just wants to be done with case and on a beach with Rick. Is that too much to ask for? Doesn't the universe owe them at least that after everything? Great, now she's starting to sound like him with his fate and universe and higher power talks. Next she'll be convinced that the CIA sent aliens down to kill Melissa Carson.

Man she needs a vacation.

They stand together in front of Gates desk waiting for her to finally acknowledge their presence. Finally she lifts her head as she speaks. "It would seem that the two of you are officially off duty for the next two weeks."

Before she can stop the words Kate is saying "Are you sure Sir?"

The soft groan from her husband and the glare she can feel coming from him tells her this is not the time to question her boss. She's not any happier with her workaholic nature rearing its ugly head right now either. Old habits are hard to break sometimes. That's why they worked this case in the first place instead of her just taking the whole day off. She'll be making this one up to him for the first several days of the honeymoon for sure.

Luckily Gates doesn't notice, or acknowledge, the interaction between the couple and plows on through her dismissal. "Detective Beckett are you questioning me? Now?"

Before Kate can put her foot any further down her throat Castle is coming to her apparently needed rescue. "She is not Sir. We'll see you in two weeks. Don't worry we'll bring you back something."

Castle is pulling her out of the door as he finishes the last sentence, unaware of the smile forming on Gates face. She'll never understand how or why those two work so well together but after spending the last couple of years with them she has stopped questioning it. They remind her too much of herself and her husband.

* * *

Checking to make sure his wife has all of her stuff still on her, Castle pulls Kate straight to the elevator. He's pressing the call button before she can even speak.

"What the hell Castle?"

Oh back to Castle. Not good. That means a not happy Beckett, which means a not happy Rick. This must be fixed and fast.

"Kate, we are going on our honeymoon. No more distractions or delays."

"We haven't been delayed yet and I still have a job to do Rick. There are forms to be completed, paperwork to be filed."

Neither of them see Ryan and Esposito step of the elevator they had been waiting on. Apparently they heard enough of the argument to jump right in. And they say the scary mind sharing thing Castle and Beckett have is creepy. Ryan cuts off any other argument from the pair, "Actually there is no paperwork for you Beckett."

Of course ever helpful Espo joins in. "We have everything you could possibly think of to delay leaving covered. For the love of God take this man away please. I can't look at the pouty face I can see forming already."

Castle chuckles sardonically pulling Kate into the elevator. She can't leave without one final word tho. She at least has to keep up appearances, right? "If you need anything call."

As the doors are shutting Castle calls out to the laughing boys, "If you need anything call Karpowski. We'll be a little busy."

Ryan turns to Esposito shaking his head. "You would think we've never handled a case without them."

"I just hope Castle has all of his body parts when they get back. Never seen Beckett leave in the middle of a case and not go crazy somehow."

"I'm pretty sure he can figure out some way to keep her mind off the case."

Espo shivers as the images Ryan just put in his head. "Gross man. That's mom and dad you're talking about there. I don't want to think about it."

* * *

Inside the elevator Castle is a little afraid of which version of Kate he has been left with. She never handles his bullying very well and despite the circumstances this could blow up in his face quickly. He's stunned when she turns and launches herself at him. Her kiss is passionate and quick, leaving him speechless for a couple seconds. When he can form words again he asks the stunning woman still in his arms, "What do you say Mrs. Castle? Are you ready for your honeymoon?"

She's coy when she smiles back at him. There is no longer any sign of Detective Beckett, this is the woman who walked down the aisle to him yesterday. "I don't know Mr. Beckett. Are you ready to see the new bikini's I bought with Lanie last week?"

The door signals their arrival into the lobby and has Kate stepping out of his arms before he knows what hit him. She knows what the image of her in any kind of swimwear does to him. That is so not fair.

When Kate exits the elevator intent on leaving work behind, she has to laugh at the frozen statue of Rick that remains in the elevator. She doesn't stop the flirty smile or the lowering of her voice when she asks, "You coming Castle?"

It's enough to pull him from his stupor and into her body, forcefully pushing her laughing out the doors and onto the New York sidewalk. When he turns to call for a cab, she pushes herself up close to him nuzzling the spot under his ear that drives them both crazy. It may have been a little crazy to get to this point and she may have had her priorities a little off when they left the loft this morning. But as of this moment she is a newlywed again and her husband is taking her to a private island for two weeks of nothing but them and the beach. Placing a soft kiss to his throat as the cab arrives she drags him into the back seat and off to paradise.

* * *

Esposito has barely been back at his desk five minutes since Beckett and Castle left when his phone is ringing.

"Esposito."

He's surprised but happy when he hears Lanie's voice on the other end. "Javi, I need you to come down to the morgue."

"Chica if this is a booty call it's going to have to wait. We're wrapping up the paperwork on the case right now. Gates just kicked Beckett and Castle out so we have the extra work load."

"It's about the case. Something came up."

"I'm on the way."

He's at the morgue in less than twenty minutes and is greeted by the sight of Lanie filling out something on her clipboard next to Melissa Carson's body. "What's going on Lanie?"

She sets the clipboard down moving to a small table next to the body. She grabs a report and hands it to Espo. "The gun you guys recovered from Simon Lark's apartment isn't a match."

"So maybe he had another gun and ditched it. We still have him at the scene of the crime."

"Yes but I also found post-mortem bruising on her arms. It looks like she was moved after she was shot. The hand size of the bruise is too small to be Simon's. I don't think he's your killer."

Espo looks from the reports to Lanie. "Are you sure about this Lanie?"

She looks regretful when she responds, "I'm positive."

"I hope Castle and Beckett got on their plane already. Gates is not going to be happy about this. What can you tell me about our killer now?"

* * *

A pile of luggage sits next to the door of the loft as its occupants run from room to room frantic. They lost track of the little amount of time they had before they left when they arrived back at the loft. Kate felt she had some making up to do and Rick was more than happy to let her. They barely made it out of the bed before the buzzer signally their car had arrived sounded.

Kate races to the door from the bedroom with her carry on dangling from her shoulder when Rick runs through the kitchen. "Rick come on. The car is waiting. We're going to miss our plane."

"I can't find my phone charger. Have you seen it?"

"Babe, it's in my bag where you put it ten minutes ago. Stop worrying and let's go."

He rushes towards her grabbing all of the luggage from the floor leaving her with just her carry on and him with two arm full's of various items. She stops as she opens the door for him blocking his exit. He looks up at her startled. "What?"

Her smile is soft and full of love when she answers. "Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you too."

He presses a kiss to her lips as he pushes her out of the loft. Screw whatever they could be leaving behind. All he needs for the next two weeks is looking at him like he is the greatest thing on Earth.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: After some very helpful reviews and some soul searching of my own I wanted to clarify some things. This story is based off an idea I put together that was originally written like an episode. That means that the story had to keep our couple in crime solving mode in order to fit what would be needed to stick with the episodes that air. I wrote it long before OUATINW and it was my take on how they could deal with the honeymoon. Characters may seem a little OOC but there is a path that this is taking. As with any story there has to be a build up to get to the good stuff. Please stick with this and I feel like it will be worth it in the end. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and for the reviews that help me better this story and my writing in general. Enjoy this next chapter!**_

The precinct was buzzing with activity around Ryan and Esposito. The boys missed most of the activity around them as they read through the new reports on the case. Having to let Simon Lark go had thrown a wrench in what they thought was an open and shut case. There had to be something to hold him with. Most of all they couldn't let the fact that they didn't have the case tied up get back to Beckett and Castle.

Those two deserved a proper honeymoon away from murders. With everything they have gone through to finally get to this point, the least they could do was make sure they didn't have to stay in New York.

But Beckett can be scary at times and she doesn't like leaving cases unsolved. If she found out that they kept any of this from them after the fact heads would probably roll. That or they would be doing all of the paperwork for at least a couple months.

It's just best for everyone if they figure this one out, fast. Ryan adds to the rising tension in the room. "So there is no chance the gun matches?"

"They ran it four times dude. Simon Lark isn't our killer or at least he didn't use the gun we found to do it. Not to mention the bruising that didn't match his hand size."

"We're going to have to tell Gates about this."

Esposito looks beaten when he says, "I know."

They make their way towards Gates' office together. Better to do this as a team than let her get her claws into one of them alone. They are back to square one until they find the murder weapon with only speculation to hold Simon. Everyone knows if this had come out twenty minutes earlier they would still be a four-person team.

Gate's makes a noise of acknowledgement when they knock that have the boys entering through the open door. Ryan closes the door behind them, signaling to their Captain to the seriousness of the matter they came to share. She looks up from her file as she asks, "Do we have an update?"

After a silent conversation between them Ryan responds, low man again. "Yes Sir." But when he doesn't continue immediately she jumps in before he can. "And?"

Down to Espo to deliver the bad news. "Ballistics came back. The gun we recovered from Simon Lark's apartment wasn't a match to our bullet. Also Lanie found post-mortem bruising on the victim's arm. The pattern of it indicated that the killer moved her after she was shot. According to her findings the killers hands are smaller than Simon's. He's not our killer."

"Talk to Simon again. Let's see what information he is willing to share when we aren't charging him with murder."

The boys move to leave her office with their new orders, hoping to escape before Beckett and Castle can get drug back into this mess. They are almost out when her voice stops them in their tracks. "Gentlemen, let's keep this new development away from Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle. No need ruining their honeymoon."

To say the boys are shocked would be an understatement. Iron Gates just made sure one of her detectives didn't have to finish a case. Maybe she had a soft spot for those two after all. Castle was right when he said he would wear her down. They respond simultaneously with, "Yes Sir."

Back to the investigation.

* * *

While Ryan and Esposito are diving head deep back into what looked like a shut case Castle and Beckett are as far away from murder mentally as they can be in the city. The town car that drives them to the airport can't drive fast enough.

Kate is in heaven. Finally she gets to enjoy time with her husband. She has a husband! This was not how the day after her wedding was supposed to go. They were supposed to wake naked, spend as much time remaining naked together until they rushed off to catch their flight to spend more time naked in a tropical climate.

She loves her job, even after all of these years and solving her mother's case. She can't see herself doing anything else. The brief time she spent in DC proved that. Career wise she is right where she is supposed to be. Sure some time in the future a family and a desire to advance might become things she has to think about. But right now she has it all and most of the happiness that comes from it comes from the man next to her.

They haven't spoken much since they got in the car but that hasn't stopped their hands from wandering. Looking over at him as he smirks out the window Kate knows how to fill this time together. She has some making up to do for almost falling into the familiar patterns of a case and ignoring the man who should have been most important today.

Slowly pushing her hand higher up Castle's thigh, a place nowhere close to social acceptable, Kate laughs to herself when his hand mirrors her action. In a swift motion she is in his lap, lips attached and hands working on the buttons of his shirt. Not one to be left out Castle is catching on quickly, nipping at her much abused lip as his hands make quick work of her clothes. When their lips separate Kate breaks the silence. Breathlessly she says, "I love you Mr. Castle."

His voice is just as strained as hers when he responds. "I love you too Mrs. Castle."

They don't talk again until they arrive at the airport, clothes rumpled and hair mussed. It's not the first time they have done this in a town car but she's quite proud of their first time as a married couple. The handprint on the window when they exit have even Reggie, their driver, smirking.

Off to paradise.

* * *

Simon Lark looks just as unhappy to be in the interrogation room as he did the last time. The addition of his public defender isn't helping his mood or his willingness to talk.

"I already told that other Detective everything I know. Why would I tell you anymore now?"

Epsosito takes his turn at trying, seeing that Ryan's last attempt led nowhere. "Simon, right now you are the only person with any link to this crime. Talking to us can only help you. We might even be able to talk to the DA."

Simon leans over to conifer with his lawyer while they wait. Ryan doesn't have a good feeling about Simon. He doesn't seem like one to help them out, no matter what they can do for him. They are about to be back at square one if they don't come out of this without something.

Simon turns back to the boys but his face gives nothing away. "I'll tell you what I saw but I want assurances that I will walk out of here afterwards."

Ryan perks up. "Done. Now start talking."

"I had been watching the building for a while. Had to get a lay of the land before I went in. I knew her schedule and she wasn't supposed to be home that night so I made my move. When I got to the apartment someone was waiting at her door. I assumed she must have been at home so I left. Didn't want to get caught. I went back later to see if they had left. The door was open so I went on in. She was there and there was so much blood. I panicked and grabbed the laptop before I bolted."

Espo jumps right in with his question. "So are you saying that Melissa Carson was already dead when you robbed her? Someone else was there before you were?"

"Yes. It had to be the guy who was at the door. I went back by on my way out of the building and I could hear them yelling. He wasn't there when I went back. I never saw him leave but I made myself scarce for a while."

It's Ryan's turn to question Simon. "What time did all of this happen?"

"I went in the first time around 12:30. It was around 3 when I went back."

Esposito can't stop himself from typing out a message on his phone as he exits the room. This new development changes everything with the case and the one person who has looked at the timeline the most so far is no longer here. He just needs a little bit of information and then she can go back to her honeymoon. No one ever has to know. Message sent, he'll just have to wait for her to get back to him. They can work on the rest of this new development until then.

* * *

The flights had been long and they were both beyond exhausted when they exited the airport. It's paradise outside the big doors and it's their home for the next two weeks.

Castle grabs her hand as they walk into the sun. "Welcome to paradise."

Kate gives him his favorite smile in return. She is so beautiful. "Castle. It's perfect."

"Wait until you see the house. Makes this look like the Hampton's."

"I can't wait."

Meeting the driver at the car Castle helps load up the luggage while Beckett waits soaking up the warmth. She's unwilling to move until she has to, preferably into her husband's arms. Her phone signals a new message and she decides to check it quickly if only just to get rid of it. She's not prepared for what's written on her screen. **New development in the Carson case. Lark out, unknown sub in. Timeline issues with new information. Call when you get chance. Sorry. **

She turns her phone off as soon as she's done reading the message. What is Espo trying to pull? They're off the case. They're on their freaking honeymoon. She's just going to ignore it. That's what she'll do. They can figure it out on their own.

But as Castle joins her on the sidewalk, practically dragging her into the car, her phone sits in her pocket like a dead weight. Hour 1 in paradise and she's already torn. Her husband's lips doing that delicious thing they do on her neck help. They take her mind as far away from murder and New York as possible as they drive away. God she loves being married to this man. Maybe they can break in another car. Two for two sounds good since they never made their mile high club rendezvous. That's what she'll do, not think about the lack of justice for Melissa Carson.

She's screwed, literally and figuratively by the time they get to the resort. This is going to be an interesting trip.

_TBC…_


End file.
